Absorbtion
by Evil Dyke
Summary: Leina has destroy numerous demons across the continent and the Swamp Witch has had enough and decided to send Melona in to kill her, would she be successful or has Leina gotten too powerful?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Queen's blade series or any of it's characters. Story contains Yuri, cursing, and adult theme, make sure you are 18 and up.

* * *

"Today you will be mine...all of you" whispered Melona as she licks her mouth while stalking Leina through the woods.

"Today will be the day you finally die, your continuous interferences to the Swamp Witch's plans has made you our primary target"

Melona knows Leina has grown too powerful to attack head on but she also know of her major weakness or rather curse. Leina stops after sensing a few evil presences. Out of the bush a evil spirit pops out and tries to ambush the wandering warrior but is quickly destroyed. A laughing sound can be heard and the warrior turns her head to see Melona.

"You again, what the hell do you want now?!" Leina said angrily.

"Stupid human, you got so powerful but yet your still so immature and dumb" Melona replied with a smile.

"Get out of my way Melona, i don't have time to deal with you right now!" yelled the blonde warrior.

"I don't think you understand how much danger you are in right now, i am not playing anymore, this time your going to die for real" Melono said with a evil grim.

"I have to end this quickly than, there's a village i need to save"

Leina points her sword at Melona and charges at her. Melona quickly turns into a liquid form and hid in the brushes. The lesser demons attacking the village was a trap set by Melona to lure the blonde warrior here and it has worked perfectly.

"Come out and face me monster!" Leina yelled as she looked around, wondering which brush Melona is hiding in.

Just than Leina notice a shadow and quickly turns around but it was too late, the liquid form of Melona has surrounded her, covering her completely. The pink demon now has a giant belly.

"I'm gonna absorb you hehe" Melona laughs.

A sword swing slices open the pink cocoon body of Melona and Leina emerges out.

"You can't absorb me demon!"

"Damn you! i forgot your body is highly resistance to my attacks" Melona replied.

"Now die you.." Leina gets interrupted when she notice she's completely naked.

"AHH! WHY?!" Leina screamed while trying to cover her pussy with one hand and her breast with the other.

"Hehe so cute your blushing" Melona said taunting the blonde girl.

"Die you monster!" Leina screamed in rage as she uses Dragon Tail on Melona.

The blast surprised Melona as it quickly destroys her body and the area around her.

"I need to find some cloths fast!" Leina embarrassingly thought to herself

Leina ran for a few yards than collapsed to the floor, the curse has effected Leina once again.

Unfortunately for Leina, Melona survived the blast and has regenerated.

"Well well well would ya look at that, the stupid warrior needs her beauty sleep." Melona laughs and approaches the defenseless warrior.

"Hahahaha you felt asleep during the worst time" Melona went down to whispered at Leina's slumbering body while holding her ass and licking her cute little butthole.

Melona grabbed the naked girl's shoulders and rolls her onto her back. Leina's body is completely naked, her arms and legs are spread out and this is just what Melona wanted to see.

"Do you mind if i play with these hehe" Melona said playfully as she touches the sleeping girl's breast, rubbing it and squeezing it's nipples.

Unfortunately for Leina, she is completely oblivious to Melona's presence as she starts to snore away.

"Oh my i guess thats a yes than" Melona grims realizing the curse has put Leina into a heavy sleep.

Leina's nipples quickly became hard as Melona licks and plays with it. The pink demon began to lick the girl's neck and face than plants soft kisses on her belly, tasting her soon to be meal. Melona moves one of her hands to Leina's crotch, rubbing her public hair and slit before sticking her fingers in. As Melona moves her fingers in and out, the crotch quickly got more alive and wet with each thrust creating a soft wet sound. Leina began to blush and moans and Melona quickly moves her mouth and kisses the sleeping girl before sticking her tongue within her mouth.

"Such a powerful foe, rendered defenseless hehe" Melona said than laughs.

Melona took out her liquid soaked fingers and tasted it.

"Mmmm yummy"

"Your body got so hot and aroused" Melona said as she presses her body against the sleeping naked warrior and licks her blushing face.

Melona took one of girl's leg and holds it up and starts licking the thighs than licks the back, licking all the way up to her foot before sucking her toes.

"Tasty Leg, tasty feet"

Melona holds both of her legs up, allowing Leina's ass and cunt to face upwards. Melona than shot out acid from each of her nipples, with one going into the girl's ass and the other into her pussy. Leina made a loud sexy sound while also began breathing heavier.

Melona moves her mouth to Leina's dripping crotch and gave it a few slow licks.

"Your little friend here is so excited hehe" Melona touches the aroused clit.

"Im gonna squeeze it if you don't mind"

Leina moaned loudly as the pink demon plays with her horny clit causing her cunt juice to flow out even more now.

"You may be unaware to whats going on but your body sure is not hehe, in fact its responding nicely"

Melona moved her mouth in and began eating the horny pussy out, sticking her tongue deep within her crotch and sucking it. The sleeping woman moaned widly but unfortunately Leina was still in deep sleep, completely unaware and oblivious to whats happening and Melona knows this. Melona got back up and looked at Leina, her expression changed, breathing heavily and mouth wide open. Her arms and legs are spread out wildly.

"By seeing your sleeping body like this, all defenseless and ruined turns me on" Melona laughs.

Melona crawls on top of the sleeping warrior, licking her blushing face and holding her head with both hands. Melona smiles evilly, having just sexually defeated one of her strongest enemies. Melona admires her beauty and even began to wonder if she should really kill her.

"I guess a orders a order, but still...just a simple kill would be too boring" Melona spoke herself as she thinks of another way.

"Hmmm maybe she won't be able to resist my absorb ability since she is sleeping and completely defenseless."

"I'm going to absorb you Leina, your body will be mine, all of it!" whispered Melona.

Melona transforms into her liquid form and covers Leina, Melona has the giant belly again. Melona's giant belly made a few digesting sounds as it slowly digest the sleeping Leina. Every few seconds, the giant pink belly got smaller and smaller and soon Melona was back to her normal size, having absorbed Leina completely.

"It worked, i actually digested one of the strongest warriors, be part of me forever now Leina, forever asleep, forever unaware that you are dead and that i have defeated you" Melona smiles and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2 The sneaky demon

Melona had found a new evil hobby after the absorbtion of Leina, the playful demon has been going around making girls disappear, gaining the attention of Annelotte, the heroic knight...which is just what Melona wanted.

* * *

Annelotte walks into the house and already her friends surrounds her, hugging and pressing they're bodies against her.

"How was your day?! Annelotte?!" Sainyang asked

"I want to know what happen to, please please tell us" Luna yelled eagerly.

Annelotte moved back, giving herself some space.

"Its's horrible...whatevers making the folks disappear is still at large" Annelotte told the crowd while being deep in thought about the problem herself.

"Oh thats so creepy!" Luna screamed hugging Annelotte.

"Whats going to happen if that thing comes to this house?!...and what are we going to do if it comes here and make Annelotte disappear?!"

"I can handle myself" Annelotte replied back to Luna while pushing her away.

"Night is near, we should take turns being the lookout" said Sainyang and Tarnyang

"Everyone's here except for Mirim" said the little elf girl Yuit.

"She should be back soon, heard she was getting some food in the nearby market.

"Well she better be back before it gets too late...thats when the mysterious monster attacks" says Luna with a worrying tone.

"And by the way, where is Vante?! If she was here, she could had been guarding the house at night"

"She's in the lab at the moment, its going to take me at least a few more days to fix her" Yuit responded.

Mirim walked through the woods alone, rushing to get home to Annelotte and everyone else before it gets late. As she walks, she can't help but feel like someone was watching her. Mirim quickly turns around and sees nothing.

"Phew" Mirim let out a sign of relief.

"Yee who, over here" Melona jumped down from the branch of a tree, landing in front of Mirim.

"Ahhh" Mirim jumped back.

"Did you miss me? Melona said with a smile.

"Yor,,,your that shape shifting demon way back in the queen's castle?!"

"Yeah hehe and i'm feeling pretty hungry"

Mirim took a few steps back.

"Guess whos the one making people disappear" Melona said with a cute happy face as Mirim realize the horror and danger she was in right now.

Mirim began to run but is quickly tripped by Melona.

"Please i don't wanna die!" the little girl screamed in fear.

Melona slowly walks up to the begging girl and smiles.

"Sorry too hungry" Melona said before grabbing the little girl and forcefully tries to swallow her.

Mirim struggles but it was in vain as Melona overpowers her and soon Melona's belly was huge, having swallowed Mirim completely. Melona's belly shakes violently as the girl inside her fights desperately to break free.

"It's no use dear, you are far too weak to have any chance of breaking free"

Soon Melona's belly began to go back to her normal size. Melona let out a burp, knowing she had just finished a meal.

"Tasty but i need another meal that could taste as good as Leina...and i think i know where i might find one hehe" Melona laughs as she senses Annelotte nearby.

Melona shapeshifts into Mirim as her disguise.

"Where the heck is Mirim?" Luna said angrily.

"I'm going out to find her" Annelotte said while getting her gears ready.

"Wait i see Mirim!" Tarnyang yelled out as she spots the little girl walking towards the house.

The group greets the disguise as she comes in the house.

"Alright i just have to act like Mirim and play it safe" Melona thought to herself.

"Oh it was so scary out there, i thought i'll never get back alive!" Melona hugged Annelotte and rubs her head against her breast.

Melona than pitches both of Annelotte's nipples causing the girl to blush and back off.

"Mirim what are you doing?! don't tell me your going to become another Luna!" Annelotte demanded.

"Oh im sorry i must had overreacted"

"Crap so much for good acting" Melona thought to herself.

The group doesn't seem to suspect anything suspicious which is just the way Melona wanted. Melona kept the stare on Annelotte the whole time, admiring her soon to be meal.

"Dinners ready" Luna shouted

"don't screw this up" Melona reminded herself as she sat next to Annelotte.

"Mirim, have you gotten any info at the town?"

"Info about what?" Melona cluelessly replied back.

"Info about who and what might be causing the disappearance of so many females" Annelotte responded.

"Nope, nothing" the demon replied.

"Damn it" Annelotte yelled and slammed her hand on the table.

"girls are missing and yet here i am feeling completely useless day after day!"

"Its not your fault Annelotte, whatevers doing this is probably very sneaky and clever" Luna said trying to calm Annelotte.

"Very sneaky indeed" Melona replied.

"Once i find this monster, i'll be sure to end iit's terror completely" Annelotte said with determination and rage.

Melona took her chance and slip a sleeping pill into Annelotte's soup.

Later that night, Melona stood by Annelotte's room and waits for the unfortunate warrior to fall asleep. Once she heard the sound of heavy breathing, she went on the offensive. The demon pulled the blanket away from her slumbering meal and giggles.

"Hehe this is going to be a fun meal to play with"

Annelotte only had on a soft thin white panties and a loose unbutton white shirt. Her knight armor and equipments were all on the side.

Melona slowly caresses the knight's face and hair, removing her unbutton shirt, exposing the slumbering knight's large bouncing breasts.

"Your sword is right next to you Annelotte, why aren't you grabbing it to kill me, i'm right here on top of you hehe" Melona taunts the sleeping girl.

Melona caresses the girl's left breast, rubbing and pinching its nipples while she licks the right breast and sucks on its nipples.

"What a horny knight, just look at how easily your nipples got aroused"

Melona moves her head down and licks the girl's belly.

"I really like the taste of your body hehe"

Melona slip a hand underneath the girl's thin panties, feeling her soft public hair and labia. Melona sneakily slip a finger inside causing the sleeping knight to let out a soft grunt. The girl's snatch got wetter and hotter as Melona thrust her fingers in and out, Annelotte let out a moan. The demon grims and shoves 2 extra fingers into the aroused cunt. Soft wet sounds are made and Annelotte moaned again, louder this time. The girl's panties now has a huge wet spot on it and the smell of her fluids are all over the room. The demon pulled the soaked panties down and smells it.

"mmmmmmm what a dirty smell" whispered Melona.

She than grabs and hold one of the juicy legs of Annelotte up and licks it, doing long licks all over her leg and milky thighs. The sleeping knight groaned. Melona grabs her feet and brings it up to her mouth, licking the sole and sucks on the sleeping girl's toes. Melona than spread the slumbering girl's legs wide apart, exposing her shiny wet crotch completely. Melona took two of her fingers and spreads the soaked labia apart, revealing the hard excited clit of Annelotte, letting the demon know just how aroused the knight is.

"My my you may be unaware to whats happening, but your body surely isn't hehe"

"I hope you don't mind if i do this" Melona let out a wicked smile and flicks the horny clit than licks it causing the slumbering girl to moan wildly. Annelotte turns her head to the other side. Melona looked up to see the sleeping girl's reaction, her mouth was halfway open, her face was blushing, her body sweating and her breathing has become very heavy. Melona looked back at the twitching clit and quivering cunt.

"Your slutty body is just so horny and sensitive, its a shame your not aware of this"

Melona put her hands on both of Annelotte's thighs and moves her mouth to the leaking crotch. Melona began eating out the excited pussy, sucking and tonguing it with great pleasure, tasting the holy grain. Annelotte moaned loudly and painfully turning her head back, making soft suffering noises as she slept in delirium. Loud wet squishy sounds are heard as the sneaky demon continues to eat out her defenseless victim. Melona could feel how hot and tense Annelotte's body as she kept on licking and sucking the quivering pussy. Annelotte's cunt twitched violently than looses up and Melona couldn't control her laughter as she knows Annelotte has come hard. Annelotte held her breath all the way through it and than finally exhaled. Melona shoves 3 fingers in, gathering the whitish fluid and puts it in her mouth, tasting the sweet honey from the sleeping girl's dripping crotch.

"Hmmmm tasty hehe"

Melona looked at her sexually defeated victim, mouth wide open with a brightly blushed face. Melona smiles and jams 3 fingers in the soaked snatch again , soaking them in her liquid once again but this time bringing them into Annelotte's mouth to let the sleeping girl taste her own fluid. Melona puts both of her hands on Annelotte's face and smiles evilly, knowing she had just sexually humiliated a very powerful warrior in her sleep. Melona kisses the girl than sticks her tongue within her mouth, tasting the girl's mouth and her tongue, causing Annelotte's tongue to lick back due to reflexes. Melona moves her mouth back creating a line of saliva from both girls, the demon transforms grabs her defenseless victim and began swallowing her, slowly the sleeping girl's face, upper body, and legs disappears as it slips into the belly of the beast. Melona's belly was extremely huge now, her belly began creating digesting sounds. As moments goes by, her belly becomes smaller and smaller and soon Melona was back to her normal size.

"Tasty this meal was even better than Leina hehe"

"Sleep forever Annelotte" Melona laughs.

Footsteps could be heard outside and Melona quickly disguises herself as Annelotte.

Sainyang quietly opened the door.

"Everything alright? i hear a bunch of moaning sounds and wanted to see if your ok"

"I'm fine Sainyang... i just couldn't sleep."

"yeah with all that moaning i think i know why..." Sainyang said while blushing.

"Come with me outside i gonna show you something" Melona said with a smile.

"What are you going to show me?" Sainyang said curiously.

"Just come" Melona grabbed Sainyang's hand and the two girls went out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Sainyang demanded

"Its important but i can't tell you yet"

Sainyang doesn't understand but decided to keep going with the fake Annelotte anyway.

"Hehe" Melona thought to herself as she plans what to do next.

Melona rubs her tummy, still remembering how good her last meal was, Melona smiles and continues to walk through the forest with her unsuspecting victim.


	3. Chapter 3 Melona's wrath

Chapter is about Melona's reunion with her friends but she would also run into a few other characters too

* * *

A loud screaming can be heard from the woods catching the attention of Yuit, Luna, and Tarnyang.

"it sounds like Sainyang?!" Tarnyang yelled out as she run out the door.

"Yuit stay here, i'll go with her" Luna said to the little girl as she ran out the door following Tarnyang.

Tarnyang finally ran into Melona.

" demon! what have you done with my sister?!

Melona laughs

"im digesting her...it was pretty amusing watching her struggle within me" the demon smiles.

"You monster! give me back my sister!" Tarnyang screamed while she charges at the smiling demon.

Melona gave Tarnyang a quick hard smack, sending her flying back on the floor. Melona approach the unconscious girl and licks her.

"Get away from her foul creature" Luna quickly comes in the scene and attacks Melona but it was no use, her attacks did nothing to the pink demon. Melona got a hold on Luna's neck and began choking her.

"You two actually thought you could fight me off hehe"

Melona opens her mouth and expands it, slowly putting Luna's body inside her. Luna's face was filled with fear, knowing this might be the end of her as she tries breaking free, but it was no use, Melona held into her neck, rendering her powerless. Once most of Luna's body went inside Melona's mouth, she let go of her prey's neck, allowing her to catch her breath.

"No! please don't eat me!" Luna screamed.

It was useless, the body grids into her body preventing her from escaping and finally her head also descends inside Melona. Luna began struggling within Melona.

"This is gonna hurt Luna hehe" Melona laughs as her belly began disgusting her meal.

After awhile Tarnyang slowly opens her eyes while she begins to remember what happened. Tarnyang quickly tries getting up but to her surprise her arms and legs were tied up by strange pink roots. A head extends out of one of the roots as it turns out it was Melona herself.

"You bitch! what have you done with my sister?!"

"Hehehe" laughs Melona as she touches Tarnyang's crotch and tits.

Tarnyang now realizing she was completely naked.

"Stop, don't touch me!"

As Melona rubs the tied up girl's pussy, she notice it got wetter.

"I'm turning you on aren't i, you stupid human, you would had never woken up if i decided to eat you before?! hehe"

"No you demon i will not give in to you, let me go and give me back my ahhh!" Tarnyang gets interrupted as pleasure overwhelmed her for a moment.

Tarnyang tries to break lose but it was no use, Melona's root body was too strong.

"Stop you bitch you can't do this to me!"

Melona moves her mouth to the now wet and aroused cunt and began eating out the girl, causing Tarnyang to moan loudly.

"Let me show you a new trick of mine" Melona said as her head backed up and vomits a blast of pink stuff from her mouth. The strange pink liquid began forming and eventually becomes Sainyang.

"Sister!" Tarnyang yelled out excitingly but just than she seems to notice pink bunny ears on Sainyang instead of her regular ones.

"You bitch, what have you done with my sister, did you corrupted her?!"  
The strange Sainyang goes up to Tarnyang and slaps her in the face than laughs. Melona also laughs as Tarnyang becomes confused.

"Silly girl i am not your sister, you're sister is gone forever"

"After digesting your sister, i was about to use her genes and body material to create a new artificial lifeform, i could do this to anyone i've eaten." Melona said to the confused girl and smiles.

Sainyang than gets absorbed back as Melona began laughing.

"In other words, your sister is gone forever, there is nobody to save hehe"

"No! sister! ...you murderer! im gonna kill you once i" Tarnyang gets interrupted again as Melona head goes in Tarnyang's mouth and throat while her root body surrounds Tarnyang, creating a giant pink mass. Melona's head pops out from the pink mass and smiles.

"About time i digest you, was getting bored of your cries and threats hehe"

Back in the house, Yuit starts to worry as a few hours has passed since the two girls went searching. Yuit hears footsteps outside and quickly opens the door, hoping to the girls returning but to her horror, she saw Melona and screams.

"Stupid little brat not even worth eating" Melona said angrily as she unleashes a powerful blast from her hands and lows the house up.

"What should i do now" Melona wonders as she stands in front of the blown up house.

All of a sudden a huge gigantic pirate ships hovers over the sky.

"Ah my friend Lilana, you came here just in time" Melona said to herself before head towards the flying pirate ship.

Inside the ship, Lilana took her daily shower but notice a a pink liquid forming up.

"Melona?...what brings you here?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to be on your wonderful ship hehe"

"true me and my ship are the spearhead of our master, the Swamp Witch's forces. Its only fitting that a lowly servant like you would feel honored to be on my ship"

"Keep thinking that you pirate slut" Melona thought to herself

"Since your on my ship, make yourself useful and make me a cup of tea" Lilana demanded.

"Why sure Captain" Melona smiles and went out of the room.

A few minutes later, Melona stares down at the sleeping drugged up Lilana, having added a sleeping pill in her tea before.

"Im gonna eat you pirate slut for trying to be above me, actually i was already planning on consuming you anyway hehe"

"Get away from her Melona!"

The voice got Melona's attention as she turns around and sees Airi.

"Airi? why are you here?"

"Melona you have disobeyed the Swamp Witch's order to return to her countless times"

"I was causing chaos, eating up people in dozens of towns, Doesn't the master want this?"

"Melona i know causing chaos is fun but we still have to answer and obey our master's orders and her order is for you to return to her as soon as possible"

"No! i don't need no Swamp Bitch telling me what to do, i have grown strong Airi, i do not take orders from nobody!"

"Than we'll just have to take you back forcefully, Menace, lets get her!"

Menace pops out from the side as the two girls does a stare down on Melona.

"Melona please go back to the Swamp Witch so i go back to enslaving mortals" Menace said.

Airi made the first move, swinging her giant scythe which Melona dodges easily. The 3 girls fights through the entire ship, causing destruction and mayhem, breaking and destroying rooms after rooms. The ship starts to become unstable as the engine gets damaged.

"Shit, the ships gonna blow, Menace lets get the hell out of here fast!" Airi yelled as she tries flying out of the ship.

Menace tries making her own way out but is grabbed by Melona.

"Don't you retreat from a fight you started hehe" the demon laughs as she began swallowing Menace.

"Melona no! help Airi" Menace screamed out but it was no use, Airi was already on her wya out and the explosives happening everywhere prevented Airi from hearing the cries of help from Menace. Outside Airi watches as the ship blow up completely in one giant explosion.

"Damn it, i guess only i made it, i have to report this to the Swamp Witch" Airi told herself as she flew away.

a small piece of Melona survived the explosion.

"I need to consume something" Melona thought to herself as her small liquid body moves along to road, eventually reaching a castle.

Inside the castle the small pink demon moves through the hallway until it heard a snoring sound. The demon went in and spotted Elina laying on the bed, slumbering deeply as she snores loudly. The demon smiles as she saw a few wine bottles next to Elina, letting her know the poor girl is completely out and won't be waking up anytime soon.

"Perfect" Melona thought as she sneaks up to the bed and slowly went inside Elina's pussy in her small liquid form.

"Hehe im gonna consume you from the inside, you slumbering whore" Melona laughs.

After a few minutes, Elina's body melts and turns into a pink liquid, the liquid than becomes Melona again.

"Ah back to my normal size and thanks for the meal Elina, it was quite tasty hehe"

"Sleep forever, forever unaware of your own death, just like your stupid sister"

Melona spotted a note on the table and grabs it. The note has a message written by Elina herself about how she would go and finally search for her sister in the following weeks.

"Haha, well thats just too bad, but hey look at the bright side, at least you both went down my belly hehe"

Melona went out of the castle and walks along the road, a clapping sound caught her attention.

"Bravo you sneaky demon" Echidna said calmly.

"You must have a death wish elf, catching my attention like that" Melona responded.

"I could sense it, you have killed many, even certain individuals i had hoped you wouldn't killed"

"Ah thats just too bad i killed someone you love, did i hurt your feelings?" Melona smiled.

"Not at all, i have lived and have seen too much to let a few deaths bother me emotionally, still i feel like i should stop you before you cause anymore harm." the snake woman replied.

"Oh? and how would you stop me? with that pathetic snake of yours? haha don't make me laugh in case you don't know i have become far too powerful for even the Swamp Witch to control"

"You may have consumed many...you may even have consume warrior that were more powerful than i am but i can guarantee you had never fought someone as elusive and as experience as i. "

"hehehe than by all means your welcome to land your first attack on me so you can watch in horror as your attacks do nothing to me" Melona said with confident.

"Very well" Echidna said with a smile as she throw a small bomb near the pink demon.

"A bomb? heh i had survived explosives hundreds of times bigger than this and all it gave me was a size reduction"

"Don't assume its just a regular bomb" Echidna said as the bomb explodes and begins freezing Melona.

Melona's facial expression becomes surprise just before her entire body freezes up.

"There...thats for Leina you scum" Echidna said to the frozen demon and walked away.


End file.
